Personal mobile devices are currently being used to provide a variety of services. One service is navigation. Navigation outdoors can take advantage of a variety of inputs and sensors, for example GPS, Navigation in GPS-denied or GPS-inaccurate areas requires new methods and systems to navigate, track, and position mobile devices, for example, indoors, underground, dense urban streets with high buildings, natural canyons, and similar environments.